theofficemagisteriafandomcom-20200215-history
The Office
'The Office (Magisteria) '''is a 20 to 40 minute-long mockumentary-sitcom produced and distributed by the Carsey Television Productions in association with NBS. It is based on the BBC and NBC series of the same name. It contains of 13 seasons and 315 episodes. Season 1 A documentary crew arrived at Dustin James Paper Company branch at Philadelphia, Jerseyville, Magisteria to experience a day of work at a seemingly ordinary paper company. However, this office is anything but ordinary. A Oblivious Regional Manager, Michael Stanton sees himself as "a friend first, boss second and entertainer third". Stanton is entirely unaware that his co-workers would only seldom agree. Michael's offensive shenanigans and jokes turn them off rather than make them laugh. Michael fights to keep spirits up despite the looming threat of downsizing and bleak outlook of the branch. Salesman, Jim Carell doesn't care much of his job. His workdays mainly feature flirting with engaged receptionist Pamela Morgan Beesly or Pam Beesly for short, and pulling pranks on co-worker and Assistant to the Regional Manager, Dwight McDonald. Dwight is the top salesman in the office, worships Michael who is annoyed and yet seemingly pleased by Dwight's habit of sucking up to him. Dwight is best characterized by his humorous obsession with power and authoritarian style in the workplace. He is the owner of a 1600-acre beet farm, called Old McDonald Farms. Pam, the receptionist, is engaged to warehouse worker Daryll. However, she seems to have a greater connection with Jim who has a secret crush on her. Pam and Jim's favorite hobby in the office is to annoy and orchestrate pranks on Dwight. Season 2 Michael purchases a condo, with Dwight's assistance. A few episodes later into the season, Michael spend the night with his recently divorced boss Donna Levinson after securing a major client, Philly Country (Philadelphia's entire county). In the aftermath, Michael is convinced that Donna is officially his girlfriend. which she frequently denies and attempts to keep secret. In the season finale, Michael instead hooks up with Carol Stills, his realtor from earlier in the season, leaving Donna unhappy. Dwight and Angela begin a highly secretive relationship after having sex at Jim's BBQ party. Pam becomes convinced that something is going on between the two. Pam and Daryll set a wedding date. Depressed at the inevitability of Pam getting married, Jim decides to transfer to the Stamford branch at the end of the season. In the season finale, Jim tells Pam that he is in love with her and the two share a passionate kiss. Season 3 Jim Halpert begins the season in the Philadelphia branch, having moved there to avoid the pain of his unrequited feelings for Pam, who (unknown to Jim) cancelled her wedding with Daryll. When the Stamford branch and Scranton branch merge, the two are brought back together, but things aren't the same. Jim has a new girlfriend Karen from Orthana, even though he still has strong feelings for Pam. Karen and Pam sometimes clash, but in one occasion, they team-up. The season's primary dramatic focus is the gradual emergence of a newer, more confident Pam. Season 4 Jim and Pam are revealed to be happily dating, meanwhile other office relationships are less blissful. Dwight kills Angela's cat Sprinkles which leads to their breakup. Dwight is depressed throughout the season and tries in vain to win her back. Stanley (who transferred from Philadelphia the previous season) begins to woo Angela into a relationship. After he finds her a new cat, he succeeds. Michael's relationship with Jan crashes after a disastrous dinner party but finds new affection for Creed's HR replacement, Holly Locsin in the season finale. Following the Season 3 finale, Paul makes a big jump from Junior Salesman to Vice President of Regional Sales, replacing Donna at corporate and becoming Michael's superior. Paul creates a new Web site called Dustin James Infinity to help the company become more competitive and up-to-date. It soon becomes clear that Paul is in over his head. The Web site is infiltrated by sexual predators and the overall performance of the website is underwhelming. In order to boost the reputation of the Web site he commits fraud and is arrested in the season finale. Jim is blindsided when Paul lectures him on his job performance and even hints at the possibility of firing him. The subtle threat comes to nothing when Paul is arrested. Andy proposes to Angela in front of the office and she accepts. Jim delays his plan to propose to Pam on the same night. Phyllis walks in on Angela and Dwight having sex in the office to close season 4. Season 5 Midway through the season premiere, Jim proposes to Pam at a distant gas station. Michael does not get along with Ryan's replacement, Charles Miner and his strict management style. After discussing the situation with David Wallace, Michael abuptly quits and tries to start his own paper company. Calling it the Michael Stanton Paper Company, he recruits Pam and Ryan and they set up an office in a small storage space in the same building as Dustin James. Michael's company thrives at first, stealing many of Dunder Mifflin's clients by offering lower prices -- yet these same low prices spell out doom for the newborn paper firm as they are unprofitable and thus to the company's bankruptcy. David Wallace is unaware of this and sees Michael Scott Paper Company as a very real threat to Dustin James and buys out the Michael Stanton Paper Company through offering Michael, Pam and Ryan their jobs back at Dustin James. Through the first half of the season, Michael continues to have relationship problems after he breaks up with Holly. After stealing a file from Holly's computer in Nashua, it is revealed that Holly still has feelings for Michael and regrets ending the relationship. The end of the season ends with a company picnic and the reunion between Michael and Holly. The season ends with a cliffhanger, strongly insinuating Pam is pregnant. Season 6 Pam reveals to the office she is pregnant in the season premiere. After a meeting with David Wallace, Jim is promoted to Co-Regional Manager along with Michael, the two have a constant power struggle. Pam and Jim get married in Niagara Falls. In that episode, it is revealed Michael is dating Janica Beesly, Pam's mother. Pam is exceedingly angry at Michael for dating her mother but is dismayed when Michael breaks up with Janica on her birthday because of her age. Dustin James is going bankrupt and will be insolvent by the end of the year and corporate is forced to face an angry crowd of shareholders. It is revealed David Wallace will be fired, among many others at corporate, but the Dustin James Philadelphia employees are safe. As of ''Secret Santa, Dustin James has been bought out by Sabre Throughout the season, Erin and Stanley have been having an "on again, off again" relationship. They are seen dancing together in Niagara and in a deleted scene from Secret Santa, Erin tells Santa (Phyllis) that she wants Paul for Christmas. A relationship continues to bud between Erin Hannon and Paul James. In Murder, Paul asks out Erin, but, since they are both in character, Paul is unsure if just asked out her character. Though Erin and Andy tell each other it was just part of the game, they both admit in talking heads they though the date was real. When Andy is Erin's Secret Santa, he gives her presents based on the 12 Days of Christmas. However, Erin is only injured by the animals. Yet Andy completes the gift by getting her 12 drummers drumming, which seems to make her very happy. In the episode, "Happy Hour" Andy announces to the office that he and Erin are dating. Erin later finds out, by Michael, that Paul was engaged to Angela. Season 6 is the final season that include Paul Heyman, He would return in Season 9 Season 7 The seventh season consists of 27 half-hours of material (including advertisement time). The season premiered on September 28, 2012. Beginning with this season, Zach Woods, who portrays Gabe Lewis, was promoted to a series regular. Guest appearances in the season include the return of Melora Hardin as Jan Levinson, Amy Ryan as Holly Flax, David Koechner as Todd Packer, and Kathy Bates as Jo Bennett. Michael is ordered to attend counseling with Creed after spanking his nephew, whom he'd hired as an assistant, in the office. Erin and Gabe have begun a relationship, much to Paul's chagrin, and he attempts to win her affection back with his performance in a community theater production of Sweeney Todd. After losing an important client to rival salesman Danny Cordray (Timothy Olyphant), who briefly dated Pam, the office attempts to learn his techniques with a sting operation; when that fails, Michael offers him a job. Season 8 The eighth season consists of 29 episodes, originally airing from October 4, 2013 through July 4, 2014. Robert California played by James Spader is hired on but immediately realizes he doesn't want the job. California drives to Tallahassee and convinces Jo Bennett to give him her job as CEO of Sabre (which owns Dustin James). Robert then appoints Andy Bernard as regional manager. Robert then commissions Jim, Dwight, Erin, Stanley, and a temp to head to Florida to oversee the opening of a Sabre store in Jitzelville. Dwight earns the position of vice president of the Sabre store, California decides to cancel the Sabre store project and fires everyone involved. Jim manages to prevent Dwight from being fired and they return to Philadelphia. Erin, dismayed with Paul being in a relationship decides to stay in Orthana as a caregiver at a residential home. Andy discovers this and travels to Tallahassee to convince Erin to come back and confess his love for her. They return together as a couple. Robert fires Stanley after an argument and Stanley decides to start his own paper company. Andy then contacts David Wallace who is now super wealthy after selling a patent to the US military. Andy persuades Wallace to buy out Dustin James. Robert leaves and Andy is once again given the position of regional manager of the Philadelphia branch. Season 9 Season 9 starts with the employees doing a lipdub starting on Paul through Pam and through to the employees except for Angela. It is also includes Paul's return to the series after 2 seasons being just to do his Wrestling business for 2 years. Season 10 Paul engages to Erin to start Season 10, Paul and Erin would get married on Season 10 Episode 20. Season 11 Season 11 is the third to the last season of the series, as Paul announces that Erin is pregnant to start the Season. Erin would give birth in the following Season. Season 12 Season 12 is the penultimate season of the series. Erin gave birth to Philip Hannon and Danica Hannon. It contains 27 episodes originally airing from September 8, 2017 to May 18, 2018. Season 13 Season 13 is the final season of the Office. It consisted of 28 episodes, originally aired from September 14, 2018 to May 24, 2019. Awards ''The Office ''has been honored 2 award nominations * Magisterian Television Awards - Outstanding Comedy Series (2007) * Magisterian Television Awards - Outstanding Comedy Series (2010) Category:Paperpedia: The Office